


Security

by JanecShannon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past-drug use, Sherlock's Stash, vague references to suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Sherlock's old stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed and written at 3am.

There are intricate carvings that cover the top of the box. The wood itself is even beautiful. A near-black against deep red-brown that John thinks is probably some kind of mahogany. This box was well-cared for, once, though that time was clearly some time ago judging by the thick layer of dust gathered on the top and even a bit down the sides. 

John knows that if he opens the box, so much as touches it, the dust will smudge and leave clear signs of his having found it. He almost wants to, just to see how long it will take Sherlock to react - though he knows better. Knows that Sherlock is perfectly capable of carrying on as though he never never checked, never saw, and the only thing John might have to go on is that the box may one day just disappear. 

He does not need to open the box to know what this box is... was... is. Instinct, he supposes, rather than actual knowledge. But he can’t bring himself to open the box to check. 

The layers of dust on it seem like an accomplishment. A trophy. It is not his place to blemish this triumph. 

...Besides, John knows addictions. Knows that this is not about keeping a hit around because the addict _intends_ to use in the future. This is a security blanket. The assurance that, though there is no intention, there is still the _option_. That little piece of control to cling to. 

Yes, John knows precisely what this box is. 

And, though the layers of dust are testament to how long it has been since this blanket was tucked away, John knows ( _understands_ ) that the need is something that never really leaves you.

So it is that, one day, when Sherlock is out of town on a case and John is tidying the flat that he finds the box. So it is that the good doctor adds his own security blanket to the little hallowed space then replaces the cover. 

So it is that, for many, many years, the two security blankets of these two great men continue to gather dust. 

A bottle of seven percent cocaine solution and the bullet for an army-issue handgun.


End file.
